Tsuki ga Kirei Wiki:Featured articles
Featured articles exemplify the very best work of the Tsuki ga Kirei Wiki. A small picture of the mooon in the top right corner of a page indicates that the content is featured. In addition, a section of each featured article will be shown on the main page for a time period. Please update the Featured article on the Main Page on according to the schedule below. The text content of the Featured Article template should be the first paragraphs of the article. The rest of this document covers what type of articles should be considered, the criteria they should be judged by, the nomination/promotion/rejection procedure, and updating of the main page in detail, as well as lists of current feature articles. Articles Articles nominated for Featured Article status should adhere to the following criteria: #…be well-written and detailed. #…be unbiased, non-point of view. #…be sourced with all available sources and appearances. #…follow the layout guides and writing policy, as well as all other policies on the Tsuki ga Kirei Wiki. #…following the review process, be stable, i.e. it does not change significantly from day to day and is not the subject of ongoing edit wars. This does not apply to vandalism and protection or semi-protection as a result of vandalism. #…not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc.). #…have a proper lead that gives a good summary of the topic and can be used for the front page featured box. #…have no more than 3 redlinks and none in the introduction, infobox, or any templates. #…have significant information from all sources and appearances, especially a biography for character articles. #…not have been previously featured on the main page. Otherwise, it can only be restored to featured status. #…be completely referenced for all available material and sources. See Tsuki ga Kirei Wiki:Sourcing for more information. #…have all quotes and images sourced if it applies. #... provide at least one quote on the article. A leading quote at the beginning of the article will be required only if there is quotable dialogue by or about the subject. Although quotes may be placed in the body of the article, a maximum of one quote is allowed at the beginning of each section. (Optional) #…include a reasonable number of images of sufficient quality to illustrate the article, if said images are available. #…counting the introduction and "Behind the scenes" material, be at least 1000 words long (not including captions, quotes, or headers, etc.). Nomination Articles should be nominated on Tsuki ga Kirei Wiki:Featured articles nominations. Each nomination will have a seven day period from the date of nomination to be either promoted or rejected. All articles nominated should be tagged with template at the top of the page to produce this: Voting Voting should be limited to registered users only. Votes registered by anon users should be struck off using a strike through (Some text). After seven days, articles must be promoted or rejected depending on their vote total. Currently a clear 3 votes in favour/against will be sufficient, although this is subject to review if and when the community expands. After the waiting period is over each article will be promoted or rejected. For a few days, an archive of the voting shall remain on the nominations page. Afterwards, a record of the nomination must be entered on the former nominations page, regardless of success or failure. Promoted nominations Promoted articles will then be listed on this page and should be tagged with at the top of the page. This enters them in the Featured Article category, and puts a small picture of the Shikon no Tama in the upper right hand corner to indicate its status. Re-nomination Articles cannot be re-nominated unless significant improvement has been made to them. Duplicate nominations Any nominations that are already Featured Articles should be removed from the list immediately. Main Page Frequency A Featured Article will remain on the main page for three months. On the start date indicated, the should be updated for each new FA. List of Featured Articles The queue should be listed in order of promotion to Featured Article status. Each article listed should have a start date listed next to it. Featured articles Category:Tsuki ga Kirei Wiki Featured articles